nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbogeddon
- Move Space - Action Player 2: A D W S - Move Q''' - Action |preq/seq= |development= |credits='''Artwork: Mat Annal Animation Markus Heinel Art Effects Stefan Ählin Programming: Luis Romero Music: Dave Cowen |special= }} Ranbogeddon is an action-platformer game released on February 2, 2012. In the game, the player controls a Grey Creature, with the goal of collect all pills while dodging enemies. The Grey Creature is always moving, with no way to stop it except running into walls. The player only has one life, and can collect Power Ups that appear randomly throughout the levels. When a player touches an enemy, it will die unless they have a powerup, in which case they will lose all Power Ups and become invincible for a few seconds. Each level has a certain amount of pills needed to complete the level, but if the player dies, they will have to start the level over. ---- Controls Controls can be defined. Below are the actions required for each assigned key. (define key) - Fire (define key) - Up (define key) - Down (define key) - Left (define key) - Right Levels Rainbogeddon has 40 levels. In each level, the player has to collect all pills before proceeding to the next level. Enemies, which respawn once killed, will try to hinder the player. Power ups can be obtained and used for destroying enemies. Collecting several of one power up will strengthen it, increasing a certain part of it (e.g: A strengthened Drill will move faster than a basic Drill). Level 1 Spawned Powerups: Bomb Enemies: Father Jellies Ending Enemies *'Father Jellies' - a green frog's head that animates like jello which will randomly wander around the maze until close enough to follow player, has no special abilities, and is the easiest enemy to escape from in the game. *'Fish' - a pink fish-type creature that moves slower than the Father Jelly but will follow the player more, and can shoot the player when looking at it directly. *'Blue Spheres (Normal)' - a blue ball with eyes that is like the Father Jelly, but moves faster, can home in on players more easily, and appears smarter becuase of how it tends to corner players. *'Elite Blue Spheres' - a blue Sphere with a mustache and hat, which doesn't appear to have any different personality that the Normal Blue Spheres. *'Worms' - a red worm with many segments that can kill the player with any of them, but only dies when shot a number of times in the head. Homes in on player easily. *'Temper Monsters' - Starts out as what looks like a yellow Thwomp from the Mario Series, that behaves like a Normal Blue Sphere that doesn't home in on the player as well. When it fails to catch him/her it will get angry and turn into a green beast that is better at tracking and is faster. *'3-Eyed Spheres' - a red eight-legged creature that can send out a Probe to follow the player on sight. The Probes follow the player well, but the 3-Eyed Sphere alone doesn't. *'Squids' - a red lightbulb that will flash on and beep when it sees the player. When the beeping is active, all the other enemies will home in on the player, no matter what default personality it has. *'Spike Haired Blobs' - a yellow spiky head blob that's like a Elite Blue Sphere, but much faster. *'Black Cats' - a black cat's head that acts like a Spike Haired Blob, only they travel in packs. *'Fuzzy Spheres' - Fuzzy green spheres that become angry at the sight of the player, turning red and becoming stationary. *'Waste Monsters' - Ice Cream shaped monsters that leave waste near a location that is heavily visited. *'Baby Jellies' - Small Male and Female Jellies that follow the Mother Jelly, being poor at chasing the Player *'Mother Jellies' - Female Jellies that lead a group of Baby Jellies. Power Ups Main Article: Power Ups (Rainbogeddon) Power Ups are objects spawned into level in Rainbogeddon. They are spawned into help the player, and can be used to kill enemies or for other uses. They can be strengthened by picking up several of the same power up. Previews A screenshot of Rainbogeddon was first revealed in a Nitrome blog post.Nitrome blog post: Game Preview! September 23, 2011. Nitrome provided little information about the game itself, only mentioning that the game was currently in development. Sounds Below are sound files for Rainbogeddon. Play Sound Help sound Credits Sond Scores Sound Player 1 death sound Trivia *The game is quoted as Nitrome's take on Pacman"Nitrome blog post: Rainbogeddon Released! 2 Feb 2012. *The grey creatures appear as enemies in Nitrome Must Die, before Rainbogeddon's release. *Rainbogeddon is a game Mat Annal designed, this is rare because since the release of Skywire V.I.P. Mat Annal didn't make any games. References Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Action Games Category:Rainbogeddon Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Maze Games Category:Main Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Action Games Category:Rainbogeddon Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Maze Games Category:Main Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Puzzle Games